


down the line

by SerpentineJ



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, that reminds me i need to write some aus for them O.o, the aged-up au!! uni age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: Or: did someone say domestic uni-age shibakimi??





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: literally my ultimate headcanon is that kimishita becomes a doctor. i cannot see him in any other profession that's it for me that's basically canon... plus ooshiba's parents are like 'how did u end up dating the best student in ur year. we're so proud of u for getting into premed, kimishita. we'll set u up w internships and stuff if u need. kiichi study more' lmao
> 
> uh lets imagine that ooshiba plays pro soccer in season and works on getting a degree out of season bc his parents expect him to or something. this is pretty self-indulgent and makes little logistical sense ngl
> 
> oh theres smut in th second half sorry

Ooshiba leans back in his chair, frustrated.

"Ugh." He mutters, dropping an arm over his eyes. He doesn't want to ever see a textbook again, he thinks.

The door to the room opens. Ooshiba looks up, relaxing again when he sees who it is.

"Atsushi." He groans, feigning distress. "Save me."

Kimishita drops his bag on his bed and glares at him, taking off his glasses and slotting them in their case. Despite the fact that they're now a) in university and b) roommates and dating for over two years, the other man's temper hasn't dulled much.

He walks over and squints at the article that Ooshiba's reading, hand on his shoulder. Ooshiba peeks out from the corner of his eye, under his arm, and grins, leaning up in a flash to press his lips to Kimishita's cheek.

"Get off." Kimishita grumbles, but he doesn't move away, his hand shifting to the junction between his boyfriend's neck and shoulder. "You have to study, dumbass. If you fail another test, your parents are going to kill you, no matter how many goals you score next season."

Ooshiba sighs.

"I know." He mutters, sliding his hand down Kimishita's back and around his side. "I've been studying all day."

Kimishita smiles, exasperatedly fond, and lets his fingers trail into Ooshiba's hair before drawing back.

"Want to go out for dinner?" Ooshiba continues, tipping his head back to watch his boyfriend loosen his tie and pop the first couple buttons on his dress shirt. "We can go to that okonomiyaki place you like."

Kimishita shrugs, unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling up his sleeves.

"Sure." He says. It's been a while since they went out together, anyways, what with Kimishita's classes getting increasingly more challenging and Ooshiba being prefectures away half the year to play soccer.

Ooshiba grins and springs up, pulling his t-shirt over his head and rifling through the suitcase full of rumpled-but-clean clothes at the foot of his bed. Kimishita rolls his eyes. Would it kill him to fold his laundry for once?

(He does appreciate the view, though. Kiichi glances back at him and, catching him watching with appraising eyes, smirks.)

"Alright!" He almost shouts, and Kimishita throws a pair of socks at him to get him to shut up.

~~~~~~

The okonomiyaki is good.

They sit on the same side of the booth. Their shoulders touch, and their knees bump together under the table. At one point, Kiichi sticks his chopsticks, a piece of food suspended between them, under Kimishita's nose, and refuses to move them until Kimishita sighs, put-upon, and leans forward to eat it. He grins in satisfaction and snakes his left arm around Kimishita's waist.

The girl at the counter is someone Kimishita vaguely recognizes from his introduction to anatomy class. She waves at them. He politely returns the gesture.

"Friend of yours?" Ooshiba smirks, but his grip around Kimishita's waist tightens. Kimishita rolls his eyes.

"Classmate, I think." He takes another bite. "Your jealous tendencies are cute sometimes, Kiichi, but calm down."

Ooshiba huffs and drops his face into Kimishita's hair.

"How can I?" He mumbles. "I'm gone half the year... what if someone smarter than me steals you away?"

Kimishita shoves him lightly in the stomach.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." He scoffs, waving his chopsticks, but turning his face closer to Ooshiba's shoulder nonetheless. "First, I'm too busy studying to date, moron."

Ooshiba grins.

"But you're dating me." He murmurs into Kimishita's ear.

"Second," Kimishita continues, as if Ooshiba hasn't interrupted, "it's definitely not hard to find someone smarter than you-"

"-oi!" Ooshiba brings his head up, frowns down at his boyfriend, who feigns ignorance. "Rude."

"-but we trust each other." Kimishita finishes. He turns back to his food. "And if I wanted someone smart, I wouldn't be dating you. Eat, or the food will get cold."

Kiichi smirks.

"Did you just say you trust me?" He snickers, momentarily trying to pull Kimishita closer to him. It doesn't work, because Kimishita knows that if they were to get any closer, he'd be sitting in Kiichi's lap, and this is a public place, and so he digs in his heels.

"I said we trust each other." Kimishita rolls his eyes, picking up another piece of okonomiyaki and shoving it in front of his boyfriend's smug face. "We're dating, you dumbass. Now, eat."

Ooshiba eats. Even though he's chewing, that stupid smile doesn't disappear.

~~~~~~

They stop by a grocery store after dinner.

Ooshiba leads Kimishita by the hand, fingers interlaced, to the frozen foods section. Kimishita picks an ice cream in seconds, sticking the hand that's not occupied by his boyfriend's in his pocket as Ooshiba stares at the selection, probably (slowly) mentally debating between three or four flavors.

Finally, he picks one. Kimishita gets his as well. They pay at the front counter and start the walk back to their apartment, hands still clasped.

Kimishita feels Kiichi watching him.

He looks up for the- sixth? Seventh?- time, only to see Kiichi glance hastily away. There's a flush high up on his face, and he's oddly quiet, even though he's eaten his ice cream in four ridiculously huge bites and complained about brain freeze for a solid minute afterwards, prompting another eye-roll and assertion that yes, his boyfriend is an idiot, by Kimishita.

"What?" He finally asks, annoyed now.  
Ooshiba- there's no mistake about it- blushes. It's something that Kimishita's seen happen several times over the last two years, starting with the day before graduation, when he had cornered Kimishita in the storage closet, yelled for five minutes about both why Kimishita wasn't going pro and why they were going to the same college, and kissed him solidly on the mouth, but there's nothing in this situation that would warrant that kind of flush...

...right?

"Are you..." Kimishita says incredulously, his half-eaten ice cream in his hand, melting slightly, "...turned on right now?"

Ooshiba's face goes bright red and he looks away. His grip on Kimishita's hand tightens.

"...don't be stupid." He mutters, so quiet Kimishita can barely hear him.

Kimishita can't hold it in- he snorts, but secretly, his chest glows with something like ego. Yeah, the fact that he can get Kiichi hot and bothered with just his mouth and an ice cream...

He smirks and picks up the pace, tugging Ooshiba along.

~~~~~~

Kimishita pushes Ooshiba up against the wall of the apartment as soon as the door closes behind them.

"I knew it." He grins smugly, hand traversing downward to press on the front of Kiichi's jeans. Ooshiba's breath sticks in his chest for a moment.

"I'm allowed to get a little hard when my boyfriend's basically fellating an ice cream like it's nothing." He huffs, leaning down to kiss Kimishita, press their lips together, let his tongue sneak out between them. It tastes a little bit like ice cream.

Kimishita lets himself enjoy it for a moment, this familiar feeling of kissing Kiichi, before drawing back.

And dropping to his knees.

Ooshiba groans. His hips slide ever so slightly down the wall, and Kimishita undoes his belt and unbuttons his pants in one motion. He feels Ooshiba's hands slide through his hair.

"Yeah..." He pants, already red-faced, hips moving in tiny motions. "Atsushi..."

No matter how many times he says it, Kiichi using his first name sends a flutter through Kimishita.

He takes the head of his cock into his mouth.

Kiichi knows better than to try and fuck Kimishita's mouth without letting him acclimate first, so he holds back as Kimishita slowly slides his lips down the girth of his cock, flattening his tongue along the underside, careful to keep his teeth out of the way. Kiichi's head tips back against the wall. His fingers press along Kimishita's scalp, and sensation sparks along the small of his back and curls in his gut as his boyfriend's lips stretch around his dick.

"Fuck..." He sighs, starting to roll his hips in tiny motions, smoothing his hands from the sides of Kimishita's head to the area around his ears to tracing the junction of his jaw. "Atsushi..."

Kimishita glances up and hollows his cheeks, one hand on Ooshiba's pelvis, drawing back only to bob his head forward again. He sees Kiichi start to come apart at the ends, panting and flushed with pleasure, and he would grin in satisfaction if he didn't have a dick in his mouth.

He's hard, he realizes, and can't suppress a groan when he reaches down to palm his own cock through his jeans, sending pleasure rough against his skin.

He doesn't make a conscious decision to relinquish control to Ooshiba- the tone slowly shifts from Kimishita controlling the pace to Kiichi moving his hips more dramatically, muscles working, and Kimshita adjusts, letting his mouth shift to pliable and open.

"Shit-" Ooshiba gasps, instinctively pulling on Kimishita's hair, pressing his fingertips to his scalp. The precum leaking from the tip tastes bitter. Kimishita starts to think he doesn't feel like swallowing or spitting.

Kiichi chokes, and his hips strain, stuttering. Kimishita takes the opportunity, with a spark of inspiration and a hint of smugness, to pull away, swiftly wrapping his whole hand around Kiichi's spit-slicked cock, and squeezing his eyes shut.

He feels it splatter across his face.

Kimishita blinks his eyes open.

Ooshiba is slumped against the wall above him, still panting. He looks down and stares.

"Damnit," he groans, letting his head drop back against the wall, "Atsushi, are you trying to give me another hard-on?"

Kimishita grins. Success. He licks a drop of cum from the corner of his mouth before standing up.

"You're a kinky bastard." He snickers, satisfied. It's worth it, the mess, in exchange for this strange thrill or a power trip.

(And maybe a tiny, tiny part of him likes feeling... claimed. It's the same way he feels when Kiichi sucks red, purple marks onto his collarbone, along his neck, or fucks him so hard he can't walk without feeling it in the morning. Or when they're feeling rough, and Kiichi pins his arms behind his back and drives his thick cock into him with minimal preparation- enough so it's not too painful, but lets him feel that stretch on his insides that drives him crazy- or when Kiichi ties his wrists to the headboard and teases him for so long he breaks down and begs...

Kimishita surreptitiously adjusts himself in his pants.)

"Shut up." Kiichi sighs, smiles, endorphins flooding his bloodstream, letting his right hand trail down to almost gently caress Kimishita's face, smearing his cum against the other man's lip with the pad of his thumb.

He shakes his head. His grin gets sharper.

"Your turn."

Kimishita gets up.

"Let me wash my face first, idiot." He rolls his eyes, takes steps to the bathroom.

When he emerges, Kiichi is sitting lazily on the bed, watching Kimishita with a smirk on his face. Kimishita steps out of his jeans on the way back and gets on the bed, only to be pushed on his back by his boyfriend.

"How can you still have so much energy after cumming?" Kimishita grumbles, but he's not complaining- especially not when Kiichi grins and slips his hand in his boxers, pulling the waistband down, wrapping his fingers around Kimishita's fully hard cock.

"What kind of partner," Ooshiba insists, "would leave his partner high and dry after getting blown so spectacularly?"

Kimishita rolls his eyes and pushes on Ooshiba's head.

"Get to it, then." He mutters.

Kiichi grins and complies.

He's kneeling on Kimishita's legs, immobilizing his lower body, and he takes Kimishita's cock into his mouth in one movement, falling into this technique he's developed over two years of dating- he tightens his lips and sucks, dragging his tongue along the underside, grinning when Kimishita lets out a noise and tries to buck upwards, burying his hands in Ooshiba's red hair.

"Fuck-" He gasps, breathless, trying to fuck upwards, "Kiichi-"

Ooshiba moans around the cock in his mouth, and the vibrations make Kimisita tense in pleasure- he almost rakes his fingernails along Ooshiba's scalp, and Ooshiba bobs his head, ears tuned to pick up every noise that escapes Kimishita's lips.

Kimishita's surprisingly vocal in bed. Actually, that might be because Kiichi takes some notable pleasure in breaking him until he has to make noise, whimpering under his fingers or whining out of the back of his throat or flat-out wailing as Kiichi fucks him, but he pants now, breath hot.

"God, Kiichi." He groans, precum dribbling liberally from the slit of his flushed cock. "That feels- ah-"

Ooshiba, unable to answer, hums in acknowledgement. This has the added benefit of making Kimishita buck under him, pleasure lancing down his spine, and Ooshiba feels more than hears him getting close, reaching the precipice-

"Fuck-" Kimishita stammers, hips all but canting up off the bed and deeper into Kiichi's mouth. "Kiichi, I'm going to-"

Ooshiba glances up and sucks harder, letting his teeth trail ever so gently along the sensitive skin by the head of Kimishita's cock. Kimishita seizes, eyes wide, and Ooshiba has little warning before his mouth is flooded with bitter, sticky fluid.

He pulls off and swallows, grimacing at the taste, mostly because he's too lazy to get up to go to the bathroom to spit, then tucks Kimishita's cock neatly back into his briefs before sliding back up the bed until he's eye-to-eye with Kimishita again.

His boyfriend is still hot, flushed, panting. Kiichi grins in satisfaction and takes his chin in his fingers, bringing it at an angle, pressing their lips together. His tongue slips between them.

Kimishita can taste his own cum on Kiichi's tongue. It's alarmingly arousing, somehow dirty and possessive, and he moans helplessly. His mouth drops open. Kiichi takes his time sliding his tongue against Kimishita's, licking the other man's lips, thoroughly dirtying the man's mouth.

After a while, starting to feel drowsy, he pulls the blanket around their cooling bodies and smiles, wrapping an arm around Kimishita's waist. Kimishita sighs and leans into him, smoothing his fingertips over his bare skin in an intimate, familiar motion.

~~~~~~

Kimishita stirs.

The shades are closed. Blinking his eyes open, he can vaguely see the gleams of the beginnings of a sunrise through them.

Behind him, Kiichi tightens his grip around his waist. 

"Mhf." He mumbles into Kimishita's hair. "Go back to sleep."

It's warm. Kimishita sighs and closes his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: find me on [tumblr](http://serpentinej.tumblr.com)
> 
> join me and a bunch of other shibakimi writers on the [shibakimi discord chat!](https://discordapp.com/channels/245938826575478784/245938826575478784)


End file.
